to da park
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Vegeta take Bura to the park. Just some kawaiiness! Enjoy!


Dinner was served: Dinner was of chicken, rice, and mashed potatoes. Everyone in the Capsule Corporation had eaten, and Bulma's mother (Bunny Briefs) was washing the dishes. Mr. Briefs was off in the lab working on his latest project. Bulma seemed to have disappeared. maybe she was in her lab somewhere doing work, or what not. Twenty-three year old Trunks was no where insight either. Vegeta seemed to have disappeared to his "prision"(The Gravitational Room.) That only left little three-year-old Bura Briefs. She was currently sitting in the livingroom watching t.v.  
  
Suddenly little Bura got off the couch. She went into the kitchen, and went over to Bunny.  
  
"Grandma, I'm bored," she said tugging on her skirt.  
  
Bunny looked at her, then went back to washing dishes. "Honey, why don't you go see what your mother is doing," she said, and looked out the window. "Its still early, maybe you could go to the park. I would take you , but I have alot of housework to do," she finished.  
  
"Okay," she said, and ran to her mother's lab. She opened the door, and went inside. Inside her mother, and brother were working on some kind of project. They looked really interested in it. But Bura didn't know that they didn't want anyone to bother them.  
  
She went over to her mother, and tugged on her lab coat,"Mommy I'm bored."  
  
Bulma put down her screwdriver, and took off her googles. She could use a break at the minute. She turned to her daughter, and questioned,"Why don't you go watch television," she questioned. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. Even though it was the middle of Fall, it was already quite cold, and they already had to turn on the heater system. Just the other night it was twenty-two degrees. Unfortantly from the cold there was no snow.  
  
"Mommy its over. Can we go to the park," she questioned. She jumped into her mothers lap.  
  
"Sorry honey, I can't. Trunks, and I have to be somewhere in twenty- minutes," she said, and put her down, "Why don't you ask your father," she said. But then again she thought about it, and knew the answer: No! But why not ask?  
  
"He say no. 'Member last time you ask him," she said, and took her mothers screwdriver off the table.  
  
Bulma took the screwdriver away from her, and put it back on the table. "Go ask him, maybe he will say yes to you," Bulma encouraged.  
  
"Okay," she gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, then left the lab in search of her father.  
  
Trunks turned his chair, and faced Bulma,"You know what hes going to say,"Trunks said.  
  
"I know, I know," she said, and continued to work again.   
  
Bura went outside into the backyard. She ran over to the door, and knocked two times softly.  
  
A few minutes later Vegeta appeared on the screen. "What," he growled annoyed that someone had disturbed his training.  
  
"Daddy could we go to the park," she questioned, and clasped her hands together,"Please," she begged.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and looked down at her,"Why don't you go ask your mother," he said as calmly as he could. He wanted to really get back to training.  
  
"She said I ask you,"Bura said.  
  
"Tell her to take you," he said, and turned off the screen.  
  
Bura was starting to get annoyed. Ask, ask ask, they both said to go to one-another. So now she went back to the lab, but unfortantly found it empty.  
  
She went back into the kitchen, and found that Bunny Briefs was about to leave. "Grandma where is Mommy," she questioned.  
  
"Oh Bulma and Trunks left," she said. "I'm leaving now, where is Vegeta. He is to be watching you,"she said, and grabbed her purse. "Come on, I'll tell him.  
  
They both walked over to the Gravitational Room, and Bunny knocked on the door.  
  
"What do you want," he growled, with an angry scowl on his face.  
  
"You have to watch Bura while I go shopping," she said.  
  
Suddenly the monitor went blank, and the door opened. "Wheres Bulma," he demanded.  
  
"She, and Trunks went out," she said.  
  
Without another thing said Vegeta grabbed Bura by the arm, and threw her onto his shoulders. He began to walk toward the house.  
  
"Vegeta," Bunny called out.  
  
Vegeta stopped, but didn't turn around. Bura, on top of Vegeta's shoulders looked at Bunny.  
  
"She wants to go to the park," she said, and left for the grocery store.  
  
Vegeta went into the house, and put her on the couch in the livingroom. "Watch t.v,"he commanded, and went upstairs.  
  
Bura got off the couch, and turned on the television. The channel was still the cartoon channel, and she sat back down the couch, and began to watch. She put her thumb in her mouth, and layed down.  
  
A few minutes later she heard the water running, and knew he was taking shower (she called it 'a bath'.)  
  
She became disappointed, and continued to watch television. The previous show was over, and a show called: 'The Rugrats,' was starting.  
  
The shower turned off, and Vegeta came downstairs a few minutes later. He saw his daughter laying on the couch, sucking her thumb, and watching t.v. He took a seat on the couch.  
  
The minute he sat down, she jumped into his lap. "Can we go to the park," she questioned.  
  
"Sure, why not," he said, and she jumped off his lap. "Yeah," she squealled  
  
Vegeta always had a soft spot for Bura. But if she didn't get something, and threw a fit, then he would punish her.  
  
Vegeta helped her get ready. Since it was chilly outisde he made her wear a heavy coat.  
  
They left at 6:24. Aropund this time the sun was already beginning to set. He would let her play for about half-hour.  
  
Walking down the street Bura would not stop talking.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"What,"he questioned.  
  
"Can I have ice-cream tonight," she said. She looked up at him.  
  
"Ask your mother," he said.  
  
"Dad," she questioned again.  
  
"Stop asking questions," he sneered at her. He couldn't yell at her; she wasn't doing anything wrong, and she would tell Bulma. If she told Bulma he would never hear the end of it.  
  
They finally reached the park, and she ran over to the playground where a boy, and a girl were playing. After saying one thing to them, the three of them went off to play.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand took a seat on the curbish thing that went all around the playground. He watched his daughter play with the other kids. They were all playing tag, and the boy was it.  
  
About eight minutes later the mother called to the two kids, and they left, after saying good-bye to Bura.  
  
So now Bura sat on the swing, swinging slightly. Then she saw her daddy just sitting there, and called out,"Daddy push me."  
  
Vegeta looked at her, but reluctently got up. He went behind her, and gave her a push.  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee," she squealed delightfully.  
  
Vegeta conitnued to push her, until she said,"Stop now, I wanna go on the slide," she said.  
  
He stopped the swing completely, and let her jump off.  
  
Little Bura completely jumped off, and grabbed her dads hand. She began to try, and drag him toward the slide, but to no prevail he didn't budge.  
  
"Daddy," she whined.  
  
"Go play by yourself," he said, and took a seat again on the curbyish thing.  
  
She stuck her tounge out at him, and climbed up the ladder of the slide, and slid down.  
  
"Weeeeeeee," she squealed.  
  
She continued to run around somemore, until she got to a circle kind of thing. Basically you hold onto it, and the person standing lowest on it (cause its on an angle), has to push-off, an you spin really really quickly.  
  
"Daddy, help me; I wanna spin really fast," she shouted over to him.  
  
"No," he said,"And hurry-up, we're leaving in ten-minutes,"he finished.  
  
"Please just twee times," she shouted back over to him,"Please, please, please," she begged.  
  
When she begged, and pleaded, its always broke his heart, although he'd never admit it.  
  
"Fine, then thats it we're going home," he said, and got up.  
  
By now it was completely dark, and the the temperature was beginning to drop. Also, with the wind blowing it felt alot colder than it was.  
  
Vegeta went over, and stood across from her. "What do you want me to do,"he questioned.  
  
"When I grab onto this thing, you spin it," she quickly put up her hands, and said,: "But very slowly. I'm only little."  
  
"You think I would spin it fast," he said, and for a moment put his hands on the wheel. He was testing its stablebility.  
  
"Daddy, your strong. Mommy says you blow up your prison everytime chance you get," she said.  
  
Vegeta had to chuckle, so thats what Bulma thought of the GR; his prison. Also he chuckled because she had her mothers sarcasism.  
  
"Alright get ready," he said, and let it go."  
  
Bura jumped up, and shouted: "Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."  
  
At that Vegeta spinned it slowly. It turned around two times slowly. When it was about to go around a third time Bura let go, and fell down to the ground.  
  
Vegeta picked her up. "Lets go home now," he said, and put her on his shoulders.  
  
"But Daddy," she said pulling his hair,"Can't we stay for a few minutes," she begged.  
  
"No," he said, and began the short walk home.  
  
"I wanna play," she whined, and began to kick.  
  
"If you don't stop this now, you can walk, and go straight to your room," he said pointing his finger at her.  
  
A few low wimpers escaped her, but other than that she shut up. She layed her chin upon head.  
  
They arrived home a few minutes later, and he opened the door to let them in.  
  
Inside the livingroom light was on, and the kitchen light was on as well.  
  
"Whos there," Bunny Briefs questioned.  
  
"Grandma its me,"Bura shouted, and ran into the kitchen. "Can I take a bath," she questioned as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Sure honey," she said, and they both made their way upstairs.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand disapeared outside somewhere.  
  
2hours later  
  
Bura sat in the livingroom watching television. She had a big bowl of ice-cream, and a blanket covering herself.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it,"shouted Bura as she ran to the door. But Bunny went over to the door with her anyways.  
  
She lifted Bura up, and she looked through the 'peek-hole.'  
  
"Its mommy," she exclained happily as she was let down. She opened the door quickly, and instantly latched onto her mommy.  
  
"Mommy I missed you! We went to the park! It was so much fun! Daddy played with me," she squealled on, and on.  
  
Bunny grabbed Bura to let Bulma, and Trunks atleast get into the door.  
  
"Wheres Vegeta," Bulma questioned.  
  
"Hes training,"Bura answered.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said, "Well I'm going to take a shower," with that said she went upstairs.  
  
Much Later  
  
Bulma was sleeping in bed, when Vegeta finished training, and took a shower.  
  
Vegeta lyed down, and Bulma awoke,"So how was your day babysitting," she questioned.  
  
"Never leave the kid with me, and leave," he said, and turned over, so he was facing her.  
  
"So I guess you liked the park,"she said with a quick smile.  
  
"Shut-up,"he said, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and they both fell asleep.  
  
A/N:What do you think? Tell Me, maybe I'll do a sequel. 


End file.
